


instagram

by moonbinsonesie



Series: online [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Frequent updates, Instagram format, M/M, Moon Bin is just a giganic fanboy, Social Media, but i swear he curses in an endearing way, eunwoo has also been converted to fanboyism, instagram au, moonbin is pottymouthed as fuck, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie
Summary: in which moon bin runs a fan account for the singer cha eunwoo





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> due to some personal reasons, i'm discontinuing media and room five for about a month, but then im going to update all three of my fics i swear
> 
> i love social media aus help me
> 
> im gonna use some korean in this but i'll always have the translations in the end notes dw fam

**❤ 3,584 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** guys, eunwoo is prettier than about half the human race combined

_view all 153 comments_

**parkjw.96** dude i can't believe you forced me to follow you

 **precious.eunwoo** @parkjw.96 you begged me to get an instagram, you must deal with the consequences

 **invinciblerock** @ChaEunwoo_Official look at this dork in love with you

 **baby_sanha** @ChaEunwoo_Official 당신의 남편 ㅋㅋㅋ*

 **invinciblerock** @baby_sanha lol learn english you noob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *your husband hahaha


	2. two

❤ **ChaEunwoo_Official and** **4,256 others**

**precious.eunwoo** dance practice is literally hell im dying inside 

_view all 59 comments_

**parkjw.96**  please give my boy Bin some love @ChaEunwoo_Official

**queen_jisoo** 셀카 사진 좀 더 올려주세요*

**invinciblerock** suck it up Bin, my lesson is longer than yours

**precious.eunwoo** @invinciblerock meet me behind the dumpster in five minutes lets fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *please upload some more selfies


	3. three

❤ **5,125 likes**

 **precious.eunwoo** in honor of chA EUNWOO FINALLY NOTICING ME HERE'S A SELFIE

_view all 263 comments_

**nikki_does_things**  dang son, you're fine

 **parkjw.96** look at how happy you've made him @ChaEunwoo_Official

 **queen_jisoo** 얼짱!!!*

 **invinciblerock** finally. do you know how many times i've gotten dms from people who want to see your face

 **baby_sanha** you very handsome. good photograph

 **invinciblerock** @baby_sanha lol you tried fam

 **baby_sanha** 무슨 말이야?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *good-looking/best face  
> **What do you mean?
> 
> somebody help poor sanha with his english so i can stop struggling to translate things using my crappy af korean skills


	4. four

**❤ 1,997 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** hacked by @parkjw.96 go follow me

bin is still freaking out about Eunwoo liking his photo he wont stop smiling dude chill

_view all 92 comments_

**precious.eunwoo** how did you get into my account

 **precious.eunwoo** I changed my password???

 **hamburgertoast** what a qt

 **invinciblerock** @hamburgertoast he's not that cute when you have to listen to him rant about eunwoo instead of dancing 

 


	5. five

**ChaEunwoo_Official** liked your post.  

 

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** commented: :)

                                                       

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** started following you.

 

* * *

 

__

**❤ 382 likes**

**invinciblerock**  Cha Eunwoo just followed @precious.eunwoo and commented on his selfie and he literally won't stop smiling i  seriously think he's gonna cry

_view all 32 comments_

**precious.eunwoo** Minhyuk i'm supposed to be cool why would you expose me like this

 **parkjw.96** i can confirm that this is accurate

 **parkjw.96** we haven't gotten any work done in the past hour and they have a choreography due in like 3 days it's an issue

 **artsypanda** bin is literally a ray of sunshine im cryign


	6. six

**❤ 6,326 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** guys im legitimately crying,, eunwoo and i were at the same coffee shop and he recognized me & my soul left my body and went to heaven

_view all 273 comments_

**invinciblerock** @ anybody who thinks bin isn't actually crying: he is. it's annoying 

 **parkjw.96** ^ minhyuk is telling the truth guys

 **baby_sanha**!!!!! 대박*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awesome


	7. seven

**❤  48,264 likes**

**ChaEunwoo_Official** 멋있어요 팬!*

_view all 14,238 comments_

**pinkmonster** is that @precious.eunwoo????

 **EunwooFangirl** who is that boy, oppa?

 **invinciblerock** @precious.eunwoo dang son

 **prettyeeunwoo** are they dating?

 **precious.eunwoo** 이야기 나눌 수 있어서 좋았어!!!**

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** @precious.eunwoo 너도!***

 **parkjw.96** @precious.eunwoo dude how many times have you met eunwoo im screaming i know those weren't the clothes you were wearing on your other photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *handsome/cool fan  
> **It was nice taking to you!!!  
> ***You too!


	8. eight

****

**❤ 2,578 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** time to get revenge and expose my friends. @invinciblerock isn't as cool as he seems on insta 

_view all 95 comments_

**invinciblerock** //this photo was meant to be private//

 **parkjw.96** im laughing. get recked

 **precious.eunwoo** @parkjw.96 I've got dirt on you too. watch your back

 **rose.thorns** @precious.eunwoo savage

 **baby_sanha** 그는 잘 생겼어요*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *he's handsome


	9. nine

 

****

**❤ 2,471 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** dont cross me, seal head

_view all 83 comments_

**parkjw.96** god dammit bin

 **invinciblerock** @parkjw.96 "im laughing. get recked" - Park Jinwoo, 2k17

 **parkjw.96** @invinciblerock have fun doing the project by yourself you punk

 **parkjw.96** i still have photos of your cat onesie fight me

 **precious.eunwoo** @parkjw.96 try me. i looked fabulous

 **rose.thorns** @invinciblerock @parkjw.96 @precious.eunwoo friend goals


	10. ten

**❤ ChaEunwoo_Official and 706 others**

**parkjw.96** @precious.eunwoo @ChaEunwoo_Official

_view all 102 comments_

**precious.eunwoo** 1\. Of all photos for you to have picked, you picked this one you punk

 **precious eunwoo**  2. Why would you tag Eunwoo im gonna cry

 **precious.eunwoo** 3\. holy shit i just realized that Eunwoo liked this photo

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** ♡

 **invinciblerock** ^ time to deal with the Deadly Screamings of Moon Bin™


	11. eleven

****

**❤ 5,623 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** how to cheat at college: never attend

_view all 164 comments_

**invinciblerock** don't listen to him he has like 13 part time jobs to pay for his tuition

 **parkjw.96** @invinciblerock plot twist he gets a job at every place eunwoo's been spotted in to try and see him

 **precious.eunwoo** @parkjw.96 excuse me??? I'm desperate but not a stalker I'm highly offended

 **mj.777** !!! @precious.eunwoo boy if this is the same moon bin the eunwoo superfan that left me to go back to south korea and never contacted me I'm gonna scream and I'm pretty sure it is

 **precious.eunwoo** @mj.777 oh my goD ARE YOU MYUNGJUN I'M SORRY MJ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that I never gave mj a part yet so here


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything italicized after the horizontal line is in korean
> 
> im not gonna write out an entire conversation only to translate it in the notes

****

**❤ 3,492 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** 1\. They are slaying

**2.** @parkjw.96 just dabbed and i think im dead inside now

3\. go add my snapchat @moonbinofsocks (스냅챗 추가해 주세요 @moonbinofsocks)

_view all 327 comments_

 

* * *

 

**Lee.Dongmin has added you by username!**

 

**Lee.Dongmin**

| _Hello!_

| _Is this precious.eunwoo on Instagram?_

**moonbinofsocks** _  
_

_Yeah, it is!_ |

_What's up my dude?_ |

**Lee.Dongmin**

|  _This is Cha Eunwoo_

**moonbinofsocks**

_what if i dont belive you?_ |

_for all i know, you're a fifty year old man trying to catfish me_ |

**Lee.Dongmin has sent you a snap!**

****

 

**moonbinofsocks**

holYSJOT PF OH MY GOD |

_jesus dAMN CHRIST IT ACTUALLY IS YOU_ |

_HOLY BANANAS_ |

**Lee.Dongmin**

| _I just wanted to tell you that you're really handsome_

**moonbinofsocks**

_............ sounds fake but ok_ |

 


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it. eunwoo speaks english im lazy as shit and dont wanna translate anything today

**lee.dongmin**  started following you.

* * *

****

**❤ 5,345 likes**

**precious.eunwoo**  the sky is really pretty today

_view all 420 comments_

**parkjw.96**  meanwhile, in america, i'm trapped in school

 **invinciblerock**  @parkjw.96 haha sucks to be you

 **precious.eunwo** @invinciblerock tf are you saying, you've been at the library studying for over 4 hours

 **rose.thorns** @precious.eunwoo exposed

 **lee.dongmin** the sky may be pretty, but it's not as pretty as you

 **precious.eunwoo** @lee.dongmin whAT THE FUCKDSWHATTHEUFKC

 **lee.dongmin** @precious.eunwoo :')


	14. fourteen

****

**❤ lee.dongmin and 57 others**

**parkjw.96** throwback to when @precious.eunwoo and @invinciblerock were still studying in america and i could actually talk to them instead of just skyping

_view all 43 comments_

**mj.777** you guys look so punk in this photo but in reality you're all cinnamon rolls

 **parkjw.96** @mj.777 oh my goD MYUNGJUN HI

 **invinciblerock** @mj.777 excuse me we are c o o l

 **baby_sanha** such a cool picture!

 **invinciblerock** @baby_sanha your english is improving, my child

 **baby_sanha** @invinciblerock you're only one year older than me

 **lee.dongmin** even when trying to look cool, bin is adorable

 **precious.eunwoo** @lee.dongmin !!! im blushing


	15. fifteen

❤ **lee.dongmin and** **6,253 others**

 **precious.eunwoo** cheesy photos courtesy of @invinciblerock (1/3)

_view all 190 comments_

**lee.dongmin** what a qt

 **precious.eunwoo** @lee.dongminis this the saME AS THE SNAPCHAT LEE DONGMIN CAUSE IF SO IM GONNA SCREAM

 **lee.dongmin** @precious.eunwoo it is indeed the same as the snapchat lee dongmin please dont scream

 **precious.eunwoo** @lee.dongminbrb screaming

 **invinciblerock** dude this photo set is like a year old

 **precious.eunwoo** @invinciblerock fight me

* * *

 **precious.eunwoo** has requested to follow  **lee.dongmin**

* * *

  

❤ **lee.dongmin and 5,625** **others**

 **precious.eunwoo** more cheesy photos (ft @mj.777) (2/3)

_view all 183 comments_

**mj.777** why did you saVE THIS PHOTO OH MY GOD

 **precious.eunwoo** @mj.777 because we lOOK GOOD IN THIS OKAY

 **lee.dongmin** cute

 **precious.eunwoo** @lee.dongmin fghgjIH0H MY GOD

 **parkjw.96** important pressing question: i have never once seen myungjun at school with a backpack on so why does he have one in this photo

 **mj.777** @parkjw.96 bc art okay

* * *

 **lee.dongmin** has accepted your follow request

* * *

 

**❤ lee.dongmin and 6,452** **others**

 **precious.eunwoo** go follow @mj.777 he's pretty chill (3/3)

_view all 226 comments_

**mj.777** :) pls follow me i only have 54 followers and 2 of them are my parents

 **invinciblerock** @mj.777im lauGHING

 **mj.777** @invinciblerock excuse me child i am your father

 **parkjw.96** @mj.777 wait a minute whAT NO I AM

 **mj.777** @parkjw.96 do we need to take this up with his mother?

 **precious.eunwoo** @mj.777 @parkjw.96 I CAN EXPLAIN I SWEAR

 **lee.dongmin** @precious.eunwoo smh

 **precious.eunwoo**  @lee.dongmin fight me

 


	16. sixteen

* * *

**mj.777** has requested to follow  **lee.dongmin**

 **mj.777** is now following **lee.dongmin**

* * *

 

 **parkjw.96** has requested to follow ****lee.dongmin****

 ** **parkjw.96**** is now following ** ** **lee.dongmin******

* * *

 

 **baby_sanha** has requested to follow ** ****lee.dongmin******

 ** ** **baby_sanha****** is now following ** ** ** **lee.dongmin********

* * *

 

 **invinciblerock** has requested to follow ** ** ****lee.dongmin********

 ** ** ** **invincible rock******** is now following ** ** ** ** **lee.dongmin**********

* * *

 

**❤ 5 likes**

**lee.dongmin** plane rides make me tired >.<

_view all 3 comments_

**parkjw.96** dude are you seriously cha eunwoo?

 **lee.dongmin** @parkjw.96 if you dont believe me then i'll post the same exact photo to my official insta and tag you

 **parkjw.96** @lee.dongmin do it

* * *

 

****

**❤ 65,952 likes**

**ChaEunwoo_Official** @parkjw.96 졸려요 >.<

view all 17,527 comments 

 **aesthetically.eunwoo** who is @parkjw.96

 **parkjw.96** hoLY BANANAS

 **precious.eunwoo** @parkjw.96 holy bananas indeed 

 


	17. seventeen

**❤ 5 likes**

**lee.dongmin** @precious.eunwoo bin is very stunning god damn

_view all 3 comments_

**precious.eunwoo** ohmyo gOH OHMY OGDO OHMY GOD

 **lee.dongmin** @precious.eunwoo :')

 **invinciblerock** @lee.dongmin @precious.eunwoo pls date


	18. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy damn thank you guys for all the kudos and comments

****

**❤  ChaEunwoo_Official, lee.dongmin and 4,723 others**

**precious.eunwoo** did somebody tell eunwoo where i work or something cause he keeps popping up everywhere

_view all 476 comments_

**artsypanda** i cant tell which is cuter: you two or the bear

 **invinciblerock** what the heck

 **parkjw.96** @invinciblerock i agree

 


	19. nineteen

****

**❤ 345 likes**

**kpop_news** Cha Eunwoo is a solo artist know for his appreciation towards fans, often following fanpages and uploading photos of him and his fans, but recently he has been showing a little bit of favoritism towards a popular account run by Seoul University student Moon Bin called @precious.eunwoo. They have uploaded a total of three selfies together so far, and it can be assumed from Moon Bin's most recent post's caption that they have met in real life several times before. Could this be just a coincidence, or is there really something going on between them. 

_view all 175 comments_

**invinciblerock**  well this totally isn't stalkerish. not at all

 **precious.eunwoo** how the fuck do you know what college i go to?

 **parkjw.96** @precious.eunwoo jesus christ i didnt even realize that they knew that that's really fucking creepy

 **Eunwoo_Fangirl367** Eunwoo isn't gay though???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck off kpop_news


	20. twenty

**❤ 5 likes**

**lee.dongmin** @precious.eunwoo you've officially been documented in tabloid news. how do you feel?

_view all 2 comments_

**precious.eunwoo** violated

 **lee.dongmin** @precious.eunwoo it never ends


	21. twenty-one

 

* * *

 **moon.binnie** has requested to follow  **lee.dongmin**

 **moon.binnie** is now following **lee.dongmin**

* * *

 

 **mj.777** has requested to follow  **moon.binnie**

 **mj.777** is now following  **moon.binnie**

* * *

  **parkjw.96** has requested to follow **m **oon.binnie****

 ** **parkjw.96**** is now following ** ** ****moon.binnie********

* * *

  **baby_sanha** has requested to follow ** ****moon.binnie******

 ** ** **baby_sanha****** is now following ** ** ** ****moon.binnie**********

* * *

  **invinciblerock** has requested to follow ** ** ****moon.binnie********

 ** ** ** **invinciblerock******** is now following ** ** ** ** ****moon.binnie************

* * *

 **lee.dongmin** has requested to follow ** ** ****moon.binnie********

 **lee.dongmin** is now following ** ** ** ** ****moon.binnie************

* * *

************  
** ** ** ** ** **

************❤ 5 likes** ** ** ** ** **

************moon.binnie************ guys i finally made a personal account

_view all comments_

**baby_sanha** stop trying to look cute for eunwoo

 **invinciblerock** @baby_sanha im laughing you dont know how to say your favorite color, yet you know how to throw shade

 **mj.777** i bet you made this just so that you can flirt with eunwoo in private smh

 **lee.dongmin**  @baby_sanha @mj.777 you guys can call me dongmin just so you know

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help i cant stop typing dongmin as doingmin i dont know why i find this so funny


	22. twenty-two

****

**❤ 5 likes**

**moon.binnie** my mom doesnt understand english so she'll say something and ill just say something hella gay back and she wont have a clue what i just said

view all 6 comments

 **invinciblerock** who even says hella anymore

 **moon.binnie** @invinciblerock you say lol you cant judge me

 **lee.dongmin**  @moon.binnie @invinciblerock *sits in the corner with popcorn waiting for a fight*

 **mj.777** @lee.dongmin *takes some popcorn*

 **baby_sanha** @mj.777 @lee.dongmin *jumps out of the popcorn*

 **parkjw.96** @baby_sanha what the heck

 **parkjw.96** also, you guys are fetuses in this photo


	23. twenty-three

**❤ 3,326**

**kpop_news** Kpop idol, Cha Eunwoo has been spotted multiple times in public with fan, Moon Bin. They appear to have a closer relationship than just a fan and a celebrity, as demonstrated in the photos above. Could we have another openly gay Korean celebrity, or are they just friends? Say what you think in the comments below

_view all 667 comments_

**EunwooFangirl**  Eunwoo oppa isn't gay!

 **pinkmonster** i'd honestly be pretty happy. they look cute together

 **invinciblerock** yo @precious.eunwoo youre famous

 **precious.eunwoo** jesus fuck, this has got to count as some form of stalking


	24. twenty-four

**❤ 9,578 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** eunwoo stans need to chill. ive literally gotten 13 dms in the last ten minutes telling me to back off. we're //just friends//

on the other hand, thanks for the 12k followers like damn son

_view all 775 comments_

**pinkmonster**  dude why didnt you upload anything for a week we all thought you were dead

 **precious.eunwoo** @pinkmonster sorry fam i was busy

 **jibootyaf** you've vvv lucky to be friends with eunwoo

 **invinciblerock** you've literally been in the tabloids so much that you might as well be called oppa

 **precious.eunwoo** @invinciblerock s TOP


	25. twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since you cant insert videos on here (i think) this is the link to the dance routine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIUG-MKkcaI

 

  **❤ 8,515 likes**

 **precious.eunwoo** are we cool yet? @invinciblerock 

_view all 885 comments_

**artsypanda** lets all take a moment to appreciate minhyuk's thighs goddamn 

 **invinciblerock** @artsypanda *bows*

 **baby_sanha** it's lit

 **precious.eunwoo**  @baby_sanha who tauGHT YOU HOW TO SAY THAT STOP

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** better than i can do

 


	26. twenty-six

****

**❤ 7,523 likes**

**precious.eunwoo**  pls spam @mj.777 and @parkjw.96 and tell them to DRIVE FASTER BECAUSE IM WAITING OUTSIDE WITH SANHA AND MINHYUK AND IT IS COLD

_view all 923 comments_

**arstypanda** @mj.777 @parkjw.96 drive faster

 **rose.thorns** @parkjw.96 @mj.777 drive faster they're waiting

 **parkjw.96** its not my fAULT THAT MYUNGJUN IS AN INCOMPETENT DRIVER

 **mj.777** @parkjw.96 EXCUSE ME YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A LICENSE 

 **precious.eunwoo** @mj.777 MYUNGJUN WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING

 **mj.777** @precious.eunwoo relax we're at a red light

 **jibooty** why are you wearing a school uniform if you're in college???

 **precious.eunwoo**  @jibooty i snuck into their school and if im gonna be in there i might as well look like i belong


	27. twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to nizzyool for sending so many comments like damn son you're e true mvp

**moon.binnie** Christian Grey

view all 4 comments

 **invinciblerock** stOP

 **invinciblerock** WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

 **invinciblerock** I came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **moon.binnie** @invinciblerock :')


	28. twenty-eight

**❤ 8,305 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** we peer pressured him into getting a haircut

_view all 902 comments_

**prettyeeunwoo** lucky :(

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** my management's gonna be pissed that i got a haircut without telling them

 **precious.eunwoo** @ChaEunwoo_Official but you look cute :(

 **invinciblerock** @parkjw.96 heLP THEY'RE FLIRTING


	29. twenty-nine

**❤ 5 likes**

**moon.binnie** my apartment isn't big enough for two idiots somebody take them

_view all 3 comments_

**parkjw.96** i'd be offended if we hadn't just eaten all your ramen

 **moon.binnie** @parkjw.96 you did what now

 **parkjw.96** @moon.binnie oops


	30. thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot diggity damn we're at chapter thirty and its been three days i have no life

****

**❤ 10,692 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** squad goals

_view all 678 comments_

**ChaEunwoo_Official** when was this photo taken and why are none of us looking at the camera

 **precious.eunwoo** @ChaEunwoo_Official idk im pretty sure its from when we were all watching a movie

 **precious.eunwoo** @precious.eunwoo my sister just texted to me and i thought it looked cute

 **rose.thorns** you guys are all so attractive holy hell

 **precious.eunwoo** @rose.thorns :)


	31. thirty-one

❤ **304 likes**

 **binwoo_exposed** according to Bin in the comments, this was a candid photo, so Eunwoo just casually had his arm around Bin the entire time???? #binwoo

view all 35 comments

 **precious.eunwoo**  oh my god what

 **invinciblerock** @ChaEunwoo_Official @precious.eunwoo im laughing you guys legitimately have a ship name and a ship account

 **rose.thorns** if you look at the original photo though the entire group was pretty touchy

 **prettyeeunwoo** @rose.thorns still, i ship it


	32. thirty-two

**❤ 5 likes**

**moon.binnie** so.. we may be slightly dating

_view all 13 comments_

**lee.dongmin** we agreed to tell them in person :(

 **moon.binnie** @lee.dongmin im soRRY I GOT EXCITED 

 **lee.dongmin** @moon.binnie its okay you're still cute :)

 **baby_sanha** no i donT HAVE 50000 WON TO GIVE TO MINHYUK I SPENT IT ALL ON PLUSHIES

 **moon.binnie** @baby_sanha did you bet on us oh my god

 **invinciblerock** @lee.dongmin @moon.binnie gross

 **parkjw.96** congrats my dudes i shipped it from the moment Eunwoo liked that first photo

 **baby_sanha** @parkjw.96 what does shipped mean???

 **parkjw.96** @invinciblerock shut up i can see you smiling at your phone

 **mj.777** does this mean that i should stop posting to @binwoo_exposed

 **moon.binnie**  @mj.777 that's yoU OH MY GOD

 **baby_sanha**  ...

 **baby_sanh** a i still don't know what shipped means


	33. thirty-three

 

**❤ 11,423 likes**

**precious.eunwoo**  look who fell asleep

hacked by @ChaEunwoo_Official

_view all 502 comments_

**prettyeeunwoo** i ship it so much oh my god

 **parkjw.96** @ChaEunwoo_Official did- did you just hack your own fanpage?

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** @parkjw.96 *shrugs*

 **precious.eunwoo** whEN DID YOU TAKE THIS PHOTO OH MY GOD


	34. thirty-four

****

**❤ 1,379 comments**

**kpop_news** South Korea isn't known for their acceptance of homosexuality, having only 39% of their population being open to gay marriage, although 71% of citizens aged 18-29 said that they are okay with it. These statistics didn't seem to discourage solo artist Cha Eunwoo from being the first KPop idol to come out as gay however. In an interview with Soompi news, Cha Eunwoo claimed that he is, in fact, more interested in men than in women. "I don't want to let societal standards dictate how I will live my life. I don't care if I receive death threats, I am proud of who I am, and I hope I can inspire more Korean LGBT youth to follow in my footsteps" he told the reporter. We wish Cha Eunwoo the best in his journey for romance. 

_view all 458 comments_

**invinciblerock** @ChaEunwoo_Official I'm proud of you my dude

 **prettyeeunwoo** does this mean that #binwoo is real?

 **ChaEunwoo_Official** @invinciblerock :)

 **pinkmonster** called it

 **rose.thorns** @precious.eunwoo @ChaEunwoo_Official i feel like they're preparing to tell us they're dating. 


	35. thirty-five

****

**❤ 12,946 likes**

**precious.eunwoo** we're having a celebration for Eunwoo at the beach before @mj.777 and @parkjw.96 have to go back to america :D (@invinciblerock refuses to jump with us)

_view all 2,485 comments_

**artsypanda** minhyuk stop being so hipster smh

 **rose.thorns** minHYUK YOU'RE RUINING THE VIBE OF THE PHOTO JUST JUMP I SWEAR TO GOD

 **invinciblerock** @artsypanda @rose.thorns dont tell me what to do

 **parkjw.96** can somebody with good photo shop skills pls photoshop minhyuk jumping

 **ChaEunwoo_Officia** l Minhyuk trusted me not to tell anybody but the real reason he wasn't jumping was because he ripped his pants trying to hold a split for fifteen minutes :')

 **invinciblerock** @ChaEunwoo_Official why would you betray me like this


	36. thirty-six

**❤ 5 likes**

**moon.binnie** @lee.dongmin you look so confused what's happening

_view all 2 comments_

**lee.dongmin** this bear killed my entire family 

 **moon.binnie** @lee.dongmin w Hat


	37. thirty-seven

****

****❤ 12,028 likes** **

**precious.eunwoo** im pretty sure it's weird to have a fan page dedicated to your best friend but it's also weird to be best friends with a world star when you're just a poor college student so nothing is really normal here 

I need to sleep 

_view all 904 comments_

**parkjw.96** dude isn't it like 3 am in south korea go to sleep

 **precious.eunwoo** @parkjw.96 I'll go to sleep when eunwoo stops being pretty

 **C** **haEunwoo_Official** @precious.eunwoo bin, I will literally cut off my face if it'll make you sleep

 **precious.eunwoo** @ChaEunwoo_Official you're in the same timezone as me though why are you still awake??

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1:30 a.m. and in writing this all on my phone so that's very obviously reflected in this chapter
> 
> somebody buy me coffee please I'm about to pass out but _binwoo_
> 
> I'll fix any errors caused by my lack of sleep in the morning goodnight my friends


	38. thirty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my best frieND went home sick today and the dude who sits next to me in two classes threw up and now I have a headache and a stomach ache help

**❤ 0 likes**

**moon.binnie** :) tmw you finally have the courage to tell your mom you're gay and then she disowns you and kicks you out of your own apartment that you've been paying for yourself :):):)

_view all comments_

**invinciblerock** you can always come stay at my house

 **invinciblerock** my mom won't mind

 **moon.binnie** @invinciblerock it's fine I have enough money to stay at a motel for a few days

* * *

**lee.dongmin** sent you a dm!

* * *

 

**lee.dongmin**

| you can come stay at my place

| please

| I don't want you spending your money on a motel

| I know that you'r hesitant to accept minhyuk's offer

| and probably my offer too 

| but please come stay here

**moon.binnie**

what's your address? |


	39. thirty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like anna kendrick and im also never wearing pants this isnt related to the story in any way but i felt like all of you needed to know this 
> 
> this may be ending soon???? i don't know it depends on how long it takes me to set up the final chapter (its already written and its a full chapter not just posts)

****

**❤ 13,826 likes**

**precious.eunwoo**  moving day!

_view all 1,046 comments_

**moonbinfanaccount**  you're so handsome >.<

 **invinciblerock** @moonbinfanaccount @precious.eunwoo holy shit you have a fan account

 **precious.eunwoo** @invinciblerock @moonbinfanaccount oh my god what

* * *

**❤ 56,395 likes**

**ChaEunwoo_Official** new apartment!

_view all 25,427 comments_

**prettyeeunwoo** isn't @precious.eunwoo also moving today?

 **pokemon692** @prettyeeunwoo maybe they're moving in together oh my god

 **pinkmonster** @pokemon692 @prettyeeunwoo i've been shipping it from the beginning so i really hope so

 **EunwooFangirl6623** moon bin doesn't deserve eunwoo oppa!

 **invinciblerock** @EunwooFangirl6623 lmao do you not have eyes or something????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight me Eunwoofangirl6623


	40. forty

****

**❤ 1,362 likes**

**kpop_news** Cha Eunwoo has recently announced that he is going to release a new album. The release date is yet to be confirmed, but fans are speculating that it will be sometime around the beginning of next month, making it nearly seven months after his previous album. His management claims that there will be a collaboration between Eunwoo and another singer. Fans have already started guessing that it will be Eunwoo's close friend, Moon Bin, who has showcased some of his talent on his instagram page. Moon Bin's instagram page has recently become less active than is was in previous months, possibly because he is working on recording a song? 

edit: we have disabled comments as per request of Fantagio Entertainment


	41. forty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after i finish this story, im definitely going to make one for myungjin and socky, but should I keep them all like they are now or should i place it in a different universe?

**❤ 274 likes**

**binwoo665** !!! they're so cute together im going to cry

_view all 62 comments_

**precious.eunwoo** oh my god

 **invinciblerock** @precious.eunwoo you were literally looking right at the camera in on of them how did you not notice

 **precious.eunwoo** @invinciblerock i just thought that they were texting or something

 

 


	42. forty-two

**❤ 68,127 likes**

**ChaEunwoo_Official** Livestream in one hour!

_comments are disabled for this post_


	43. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and i realized when i edited this that it's 666 words so this story is satanic apparently

****

**“IS THIS ON?”** Dongmin and Moon Bin were sitting on their shared bed in their new apartment. In front of them, viewers were piling onto their livestream. It was rare for Dongmin to be doing a livestream- he typically recorded videos and then uploaded them later. It was even rarer for him to have a second person in his videos.

“Yeah, I think so- woah! You’re already at 500 viewers!” Bin nudged Dongmin’s arm with his shoulder and pointed to the viewer count that was rapidly increasing. “You’re popular,” he teased. Dongmin looked away, pretending as if he was annoyed, but in reality, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Dongmin cleared his throat and began to speak. “The reason I’m livestreaming today is so that I can clear up some things,” Both Bin and Dongmin knew exactly what they were going to say. They had spoken about it probably one hundred times before they began to stream. There was a list of what they should and shouldn’t talk about hanging down from the tripod that the phone was resting on.

“I know that many people have been wondering about what exactly my relationship with Bin is. This is probably not a surprise to many of you, but we are actually dating.” Comment after comment flooded in, _“I knew it!”_ Seeing so many people so enthusiastic about his relationship warmed Bin’s heart. Unconsciously, Bin moved closer to Dongmin.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this is real,” Bin whispered out, staring into the eyes of Dongmin. Dongmin’s eyes were too dark to say that is was as if Bin could see the stars in his eyes, but staring into them made him feel intoxicated as if he had just downed five bottles of soju. Two years ago, Bin would have only been fantasizing about seeing this man on stage, but now he was sitting right in front of Bin, holding his hand. It felt like a dream.

“Neither can I,” Dongmin’s life had recently hit a high. He was South Korea’s first openly gay kpop idol, and ever since he publicly came out, his fan base had grown significantly. He had co-founded a shelter for homeless LGBT children with Moon Bin and was working on opening another.

“You have no idea how much I love you,’ Moon Bin grabbed Dongmin’s hand in his own and rubbed small circles on it with his thumb. The winter wind was nipping at their skin, but the two men were sitting so close together on the park bench that they were warm enough to take off their jackets.

“No, _you_ have no idea how much I love you,” Dongmin kissed Bin’s cheek lightly, leaving the younger boy blushing. Every moment they spent together seemed like a first for both of them even though they had kissed hundreds of times before.

“I love you so fucking much oh my god,” Bin buried his head in Dongmin’s chest as Dongmin stroked his hair. “You’re so pretty oh my god,”

“You’re prettier,” Dongmin hugged Bin close to his chest as if letting go would erase him. Anybody walking by could see how infatuated the two are with each other. The loving gaze that Dongmin sends down to Bin, and the way Bin’s smile is so large that it seems like it’s going to crack his face open.

Dongmin turned so that he was facing Bin, and grabbed his free hand. “I know that we can’t legally do this, but,” Bin gasped softly- he knew exactly what Dongmin was about to say. Swiftly, Dongmin slid off of the bench and kneeled down in the grass. He was getting dirt all over his white jeans. “Moon Bin, will you marry me?”

Moon Bin hadn’t said anything, but the tears falling down his face and his arms wrapping around Dongmin were an obvious answer. This was real, and it’s hard for both of them to believe at it had started out just from Dongmin liking Bin’s photo on Instagram.

* * *

 

**kpop_news** In an recent interview, Cha Eunwoo has disclosed the details of his wedding. His groom, Moon Bin, Eunwoo's family, a priest, and four of their friends were the only people in attendence. "It was a small ceremony. We all flew out to America to have a legal wedding there, because South Korea has yet to recognize my marriage to Bin as a real one." he said. Before he left, Cha Eunwoo provided us with a picture from their wedding day.

Left to right, it is Yoon Sanha, (@baby_sanha) Kim Myungjun, (@mj.777) Moon Bin, (@precious.eunwoo) Cha Eunwoo, (@ChaEunwoo_Official) Park Jinwoo, (@parkjw.96) and Park Minhyuk (@invinciblerock)

Congratulations to Bin and Eunwoo, and may married life treat you well.

_view all 1,903 comments_

**rose.thorns** congratulations!!!

 **pinkmonster**!! congratulations. ive said this before, but i;ve shipped it from the beginning 

 **binwoo_exposed** congratulations my boys!

 


End file.
